Johnny Depp
| Occupation=Actor, screenwriter, director, producer, musician | First Film=A Nightmare on Elm Street | Active Years=1984 - present | Notable Roles=Edward Scissorhands Willy Wonka Captain Jack Sparrow The Mad Hatter }} John Christopher "Johnny" Depp II (born June 9, 1963) is an American actor, producer and musician. He has won the Golden Globe Award and Screen Actors Guild award for Best Actor. Depp rose to prominence on the 1980s television series 21 Jump Street, becoming a teen idol. Turning to film, he played the title character of Edward Scissorhands (1990) and later found box office success in films such as Sleepy Hollow (1999), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Rango (2011) and the Pirates of the Caribbean film series (2002–present). He has collaborated with director and friend Tim Burton in seven films, most recently with Alice in Wonderland. Depp has gained acclaim for his portrayals of people such as Edward D. Wood, Jr., in Ed Wood, Joseph D. Pistone in Donnie Brasco, Hunter S. Thompson in Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, George Jung in Blow, and the bank robber John Dillinger in Michael Mann's Public Enemies. Films featuring Depp have grossed over $3.1 billion at the United States box office and over $7.6 billion worldwide. He has been nominated for top awards many times, winning the Best Actor Awards from the Golden Globes for Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street and from the Screen Actors Guild for Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. He also has garnered a sex symbol status in American cinema, being twice named as the Sexiest man alive by People magazine in 2003 and 2009. He has been listed in the 2012 Guinness Book of World Records as the highest paid actor with $75 million. Filmography *A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) *Platoon (1986) *Cry-Baby (1990) *Edward Scissorhands (1990) *Benny & Joon (1993) *What's Eating Gilbert Grape (1993) *Ed Wood (1994) *Dead Man (1995) *Don Juan DeMarco (1995) *Donnie Brasco (1997) *Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998) *The Ninth Gate (1999) *Sleepy Hollow (1999) *The Astronaut's Wife (1999) *Before Night Falls (2000) *Chocolat (2000) *Blow (2001) *From Hell (2001) *Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003) *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) *Secret Window (2004) *Finding Neverland (2004) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) *Corpse Bride (2005) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) *Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) *Public Enemies (2009) *Alice in Wonderland (2010) *The Tourist (2010) *Rango (2011) *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011) *The Rum Diary (2011) *Dark Shadows (2012) *The Lone Ranger (2013) *Transcendence (2014) *Into the Woods (2014) *Mortdecai (2015) *Yoga Hosers *Black Mass (2015) *Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) *Murder on the Orient Express (2017) (2017) *Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald (2018) Category:1963 births Category:Actors Category:American actors Category:Living people Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:American people of African descent Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French descent